The present invention relates to a thermoelectric conversion unit.
A thermoelectric conversion unit described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-172203 includes a thermoelectric module and a housing. The thermoelectric module includes a thermoelectric device having a first heat exchange and a second heat exchange surface, a first heat exchange member brought into contact with the first heat exchange surface of the thermoelectric device, first fins protruding from the first heat exchange member, a second heat exchange member brought into contact with the second heat exchange surface, and second fins protruding from the second heat exchange member. A through hole that the second fins penetrate and an accommodating recess disposed on the periphery of the through hole are formed in the housing. The accommodating recess accommodates the second substrate and the thermoelectric device. The first substrate covers the accommodating recess, and the outer circumference portion of the first substrate is attached to the housing with screws.